L'heure de disparaître
by Ejes
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Toute la famille Vongola est réuni au manoir Varia. Personne ne sait quoi dire, quoi faire. C'est bien la première fois qu'un tel rassemblement a lieu. La Varia elle-même est calme. Pas de cris, pas d'enfantillages. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. One-shot.


_Bonjour ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, surtout en français ! Je vous ai manqué ? 3 [ravalez moi ce "non" et faites comme si !]  
Disclaimer : Tout cet univers appartient à Amano Akira._

_Cette fic nous mène droit au manoir de la Varia. Un instant solennel, puisque toute la famiglia est là. Ne faisons pas de bruit pour ne pas les déranger et observons..._

* * *

-Ça va aller, gamin ?

Fran haussa les épaules. De base, le surnom "gamin" ne lui plaisait pas, mais il était prêt à le tolérer. En réalité, on aurait pu l'appeler par n'importe quel surnom qu'il n'aurait pas plus réagi.

-C'est pas la première fois que je vois ça, Capitaine.

-Tu sais parfaitement que c'était différent avant. En tout cas, si tu veux en parler, hésite pas. J'écouterai.

Il y avait du monde qui écoutait la conversation. Des regards graves échangés. C'était rare que Squalo parle d'une voix calme, et qu'il propose son écoute.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

En temps normal, Fran aurait couru dans le jardin en évitant les couteaux que lui lançait Bel, et se serait perfectionné à ses illusions pourtant déjà parfaites.

En temps normal, Squalo, se foutant totalement de l'ambiance général, aurait hurlé sur tout le monde sans grande raison. Xanxus lui aurait lancé son verre à la tête, aurait menacé un ou deux subordonnés. Lussuria serait parti en chasse de chair fraîche, Levi se serait plié à toutes les demandes de son boss.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

C'était rare qu'une réception ait lieu dans le manoir de la Varia. C'était rare que tant de gens se déplacent dans ce repère d'assassins. Mais si on pouvait trouver un prétexte pour refuser une invitation de Xanxus, c'était autre chose que de refuser une invitation du parrain Vongola en personne.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Un jour officiel. Pas de gaffe, pas de nuisance sonore n'était tolérée. Même les familles ennemies étaient conscientes de ça, et ne se seraient pas risquées à attaquer, malgré l'occasion rêvée de rayer tous les Vongola d'un coup.

Personne ne bavardait vraiment. Des discussions polies débutaient parfois mais s'interrompaient vite. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Quoi faire. C'était une situation inattendue, un événement qui ne s'était jamais produit. Réunir tout le clan pour cette raison !

Les invités lancèrent un coup d'oeil à la Varia, un peu à l'écart. Ils fixaient tous d'un air vide une photographie placée sur la luxueuse cheminée pour l'occasion.

Levi soupira.

Lussuria baissa les yeux.

Xanxus trempa ses lèvres dans son verre sans pouvoir boire.

Squalo serra son verre si fort qu'il explosa, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

Fran regardait la photo, incapable de réfléchir à quoique ce soit.

Sur la photo, un jeune prince blond leur faisait un grand sourire.

Au cours de leur dernière mission, ils avaient perdu quelque chose de précieux.

Levi perdit un précieux coéquipier.

Lussuria perdit un petit garçon qu'il pouponnait contre son gré autrefois.

Xanxus perdit un de ses meilleurs éléments.

Squalo perdit un petit frère.

Fran perdit celui qui lui avait donné goût à la vie.

Silencieusement, la Varia se retira. Il était trop tôt pour eux, les funérailles leur donnaient la nausée.

Silencieusement, la Varia disparut. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Trente ans pour les plus anciens, c'était plus qu'assez.

Silencieusement, la Varia s'éteignit. Ils avaient fait leur temps.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous invite à laisser une review (c'est même ouvert aux anonymes !) pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Pardon d'avoir tué Bel !  
[cette histoire était censée être une BelxFran, mais elle a tourné comme ça... Voyez un petit clin d'oeil à ce couple dans la dernière "pensée" de Fran si vous voulez =D ]_

_A bientôt ! 3_


End file.
